


Short Songs

by WomanOfWinterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanOfWinterfell/pseuds/WomanOfWinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles of Westeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of sight, out of mind (Aegon/Arya)

Out of sight, out of mind

That is what Aegon told himself. She couldn’t be more out of sight. She was all the way in the north, a guard to her sister queen, and had been for more than year. But she was not out of mind. Never out of mind. 

Daenerys had asked her to stay, to be in her Queensguard, but she said no. Arya said that she had helped Daenerys claim and secure her throne, but now she felt she had to do the same for her own sister. 

Aegon had asked her to stay, for him, but she had just smiled sadly. She said that she could never again live in King’s Landing. Then Arya had kissed him and walked away. It was the last time he had seen her. 

And now she was up north, with a child. A girl named Cat, born eight months after she departed from King’s Landing.  
He had to learn this through his Aunt. His still remember the way Dany’s eyebrow arched as she read him the letter from the Queen in the North. Arya hadn’t even bothered to send a raven herself. 

Sansa had written of Cat being a lively child, and that motherhood suited Arya in her own way. She wrote of Cat’s dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. _Not like you_ , Dany did not say it, but the message was clear in her eyes. 

There was no proof that Cat was his daughter. But no one knew how dark hair could bring out the blue in purple eyes like Aegon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these shorts are created from prompts I get on tumblr, if you have a prompt for me, feel free to message me at lyannasnow.tumblr.com


	2. Only Her (Theon/Sansa)

It was not love he feels towards Sansa, but neither was it lust. Well, most of the time it was not lust. It was longing. Yet, Theon didn’t long for Sansa herself.

Mostly, he longs for what she represents.

She is a perfect little lady. Polite, refined, and while quite lovely now, showed the potential of great beauty. She is everything a true lord would want in a wife. A wife that the Lord of the Iron Islands would deserve. If she was his, she would be a noble lady to her noble lord and then no one could deny his right to a lordship. If Theon returned home, with none other than Eddard Stark's own daughter as his bride, then they wouldn't dare to argue his rightful place as future lord to his homeland, even thought it was a land he barely knew outside of books and word of mouth. 

But it was not just the Iron Islands he desires. 

He wants to be a part of them, a part of the Starks. He doesn't want to become one and forgo his iron blood, but he wants to be accepted by them. He knows he could never become a Stark, but a Stark could become a greyjoy. With Sansa as his wife he could be tied to the Starks even when he finally returned home to the Iron Islands. With her, he would not be abandoning one family for another, but combining to create his own family. Not a family that he hardly remembered and couldn't picture in his head, and not a family that he could never truly be a part of. With Sansa as his wife in the Iron Islands Theon could have a family of blood and the family that he grew with. 

If he were married to Sansa, then Robb could be his brother in true and Lord Stark could be his father. Then Theon would no longer be treated with less kindness than was showed the bastard. 

Sansa was attractive, elegant, young, and could give Theon the family he had always wanted.

But Lord and Lady Stark held little love for him, which he knows, and would never want him as a son.

Theon knows this well,and yet it does not stop the dreams and the hope.

It does not stop that Sansa Stark is the only woman he does not crave only for body. It does not change that she is the only woman he can see himself having a future with.


	3. Gone (Ned/Catelyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a tumblr post I was challenged to break their heart in three sentences. This is what happened...

They ended up not cutting Catelyn's hair, the long auburn hair that Ned loved, just as she prayed. 

But when Catelyn was tossed away and Stoneheart formed in her place, her hair lost it's color, it became white, raggedy, and harsh. 

In the end, the Freys did not succeed in cutting it, and yet, it was no longer what Ned had grown to love, for what he loved was gone, as he was gone, as Catelyn was gone, and only Stoneheart was left.


	4. Difference (Jaime/Brienne)

There is a distinction between being needed and being wanted, and sitting in his tent after reading Cersei’s letter, Jaime Lannister finally realized the difference. 

Cersei needed him. She always needed him to feel satisfied, to feel beautiful, to feel wanted, to feel whole. Cersei need Jaime as her knight, to be used as a pawn in her games. He had become nothing more than just a part of her planning, a playing piece she always expected to be there when she called on him. 

Brienne, although she would never admit it, wanted him. She did not want him in the lustful and desire filled type of wanting, but in the way that one wants to be close to have a friend at their side. And they were, in Jaime’s mind, friends, even though Jaime would never use the word _friends_ to describe their bond of anger, repulsion, respect, and admiration to another other being. 

Brienne did not need him. Well, occasional she needed him, but not often is someone forced to fight a bear with a dual sword. But, for most of the time she could take care of herself and didn’t need a man to protect her. She was strong, determined, and never assumed that things would go her way. Brienne was realistic, between her insecurities and innocence. 

She was the complete opposite of Cersei. 

And he hated that. 

Hated what he had become. Hated what Cersei had become. 

Cersei needed him as he once was. She needed him to be as vengeful, selfish, and cunning as she. She needed her male version. She didn’t need Jaime himself, but just an extention of her own being that she could twist and turn as she pleased. 

But Jaime didn’t want that. He didn’t want to become the monster that Cersei had evolved into within the blood soaked walls of the Red Keep. 

What Jaime wanted was his honor, to be respected, and not despised by every Lord, Knight, peasant, and bastard in the Seven Kingdoms. 

And yet, Jaime knew this was impossible. He knew he could never do enough to clear the blood and shame that coated his past.

However, he decided, if he could not get all of Westeros to know he didn’t have shit for honor, he could at least get the most honorable person in Westeros to see that he had changed. 

If he could become the kind of person Brienne could openly admit as honorable, respectable and trustworthy, that would be enough for him. 

Brienne would be enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I am slightly dyslexic and no matter how many times I re-read something I always miss some of my mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Energy (Ramsay/Jeyne & Theon/Jeyne)

He drained her. He deprived her. He took away who she was. The Lannisters had given her a new name and Arya Stark she became. She had hope when she was Arya Stark, and believed that she would be a better noble lady than the young horse-faced girl, who was probably rotting in a ditch somewhere. 

But he had made her Arya Bolton, and that had been her downfall. He stole her energy to hope, her energy for self-worth, her energy to fight, her energy to feel, her energy to live, he took all of her. The remains he left were no more than a corpse forced to keep awake. She wished she really were Arya Stark, lying dead with out the pain of living.

But then Theon remembered his name and he gave her an ember. He held her hand as they ran and he gave her a spark. He jumped with her off the wall of their once childhood home, and he gave her energy. The energy to believe that Jeyne Poole could survive.


	6. Expectations (Rhaegar/Lyanna)

When sent out to find the mysterious rider Rhaegar expected to find a knight.  


He expected to find young man, perhaps even a peasant who had collected random pieces of armor.  


He expected to find, and did find scattered pieces of armor and leathers in a clearing by a deep pond, signs of quick undressing and cleaning.  


He did not expect to find a naked women emerging from the water.  


He did not expect to have a rock thrown at his head  


He did not expect to end up lying on the ground while a bare woman stood above him with a sword to his throat.  


He did not expect to return to the Red Keep with a cut on his head, a smile on his lips, a name in his mind, and a shield with a laughing tree.


	7. Winter Dreams (Gendry/Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A submission for the Asoiafladiesnet Season Challenge

**Spring**

Arya was unlike any girl Gendry had met before, certainly unlike any lady he had met. It was good to have a friend and nice to be someone’s most trusted. She made him happy even when everything was horrid, and the scowl she made when he did smile at her made the sun seem to shine brighter.

**Summer**

He concerned for her, was often scared for her, but then he would remember who she was, and that she was strong. He heard about a betrothal between a Stark and a Frey and became worried, but could not tell if it was for the Frey boy or for himself. He wanted her to leave Harrenhal, before their time of safely ran out, but she was not the kind of girl that needed to be helped, she was the kind of girl who would save herself, and the boy she called her friend.

**Autumn**

It was getting harder to remind himself that she was not just a girl. It was easy to forget when she was dressed as a boy with mud in her hair and dirt on her face, but the brotherhood with their constant use of titles drilled it into him that she was a lady. It was the green dress of acorns, the washed face, the pale skin, and the deep brown hair brushed to a glossy finish that reminded him she was a princess.

**Winter**

It has seemed the right thing to do, pushing her away. She was a princess, he a bastard, but a bastard who could become a knight with the Brotherhood, and a knight could swear his shield to a princess and stay by her side. But then she was taken to the Twins, nothing of her was heard again, and he realized it all had been a foolish dream.

And winter is no time for dreams.


	8. No Ones (Jaqen x Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are no one

When he comes to her cell within the walls of the House of Black and White, there are no words spoken. A man enters in silence, but a woman always knows, and turns towards him before his hands and reach her. When they first touch, they wear the faces that were asked of them that day, a face worn before, a strangers face, perhaps a face that would not be worn again, but the those faced never mattered. When a man’s thumb brushes a woman’s lips, the face of no one changes, melts into that of a lovely girl, yet a girl no longer, but grown, long, and slender. A man had never asked for her to return to this face, just as she never asks for the hair she grasps at the back of his head so she can pull him close to redden with a streak of white. 

During the day the two are no one. Yet, when they met at night, in a room of silent breaths and moans, they can feel they are, together, an ‘Us’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this last episode has brought up some old shipping feelings in me


	9. Names  (Trystane x Myrcella)

“And who are you?” Trystane asked with a smile, his dark eyes shining brightly. He, of course, knew who she was. Sunspear had been preparing for Myrcella’s arrival for over a moon’s turn, she was sure all of Westeros now knew of their betrothal. Yet, she found his teasing question sweet. 

His playfulness, and handsome face, would have brought a smile to her face if he had not just asked the question that she herself had been longing an answer for. 

For half a heartbeat Myrcella was pledged with the thoughts that had been haunting her during her trip south. 

Who was she?

She found herself stuck in what to call herself.

She had been, and thought she was Myrcella Baratheon, but she had heard the rumors the maids whispered about when they thought she slept, and puzzled together past memories of her mother and uncle, that now made a cruel sort of sense. She knew she would continue to carry the name Baratheon, now it was simply a cover, hiding her identity beneath. 

She might be a Lannister, since it was the name of her blood. She carried the traits of the name, a graceful beauty of golden hair and emerald eyes. But she didn’t know if she could stand that, the name of both her mother and father, a reminder of the nature of her birth.

Lastly she wondered if she was a Hill. A child born of nobles outside of marriage who has no right to succession was a bastard, which technically she was. Yet that did not fit as well. She might be a bastard, and the Seven Kingdoms might whisper it up and down the land, but she would never live like a bastard. Could a bastard who was treated like as a princess still really be a bastard?

During the whole trip south she had not come up with an answer.  
Despite this, heart-beat of remembered questioning, she smiled. Here in the bright endless summer sun, and handsome and kind prince holding out his hand to her, she came up with an answer.

“I am your future wife.” 

She could not decided who she had been, but now she decided who she will be.

She will be a Martell.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these shorts are created from prompts I get on tumblr, if you have a prompt for me, feel free to message me at lyannasnow.tumblr.com


End file.
